


When Push Comes to Shove

by Youngblood615



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Porn, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gonna hit you with some feels, Haikyuu Month, Hate Sex, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teen Angst, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood615/pseuds/Youngblood615
Summary: The reader is a second-year student at university moving back into her dorm. She meets some of the Haikyuu!! ensemble, who are first-years at the university, who happen to live on the same floor as the reader. Immediately, Tsukishima frustrates her and she can't stop thinking about how much she wants to fight him. When push comes to shove ;)...and that's when things get complicated.(Includes Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima in fic)
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in your almost unpacked dorm room, you let out a sigh. Finally, it’s starting to feel like home. You’ll be here for the next eight months, so it better. Your mother asks where you’d like to set up the last of your books, but you wave her off and tell her to just leave them on the desk. It’ll be easier once everyone is gone and things have settled down to organize small things like that. As you walk over to help her screw in the legs of the futon, you hear a knock at the door.

“Hi, just stopping by to introduce ourselves!” a voice says from the door.

Your mom had propped open the door to let in some fresh air while you were unpacking, but you didn’t expect anyone to care. It’s move-in day for the second-year students, so all of your friends are busy, and you didn’t think any of the first-year students who moved in last week would be brave enough to introduce themselves already.

You turn and see a short, red-haired boy smiling from ear to ear, with a slightly taller boy with dark, almost black hair standing behind him looking quite awkward.

“Uh, hi!” you reply with a smile, unable to match his enthusiasm.

“I’m Shouyou Hinata, first-year! I live two doors down from you!” the red-headed boy continues.

“Oh, cool. Nice to meet you.”

“I–, I’m Ta, Tadashi Yamaguchi!” the boy behind him stutters nervously.

“Do you live with Hinata?” you ask, wondering how long they’re going to continue standing here.

“No! I live with Tsukki–, I mean Tsukishima!” the boy squeaks.

“Oh hey, there’s Tsukishima now!” the red-headed boy points out, “hey Tsukishima, come say hi to our new neighbor!”

Suddenly, an incredibly tall boy appears in the hall, texting on his phone, looking completely uninterested. He stops behind the two boys but does not say anything to them.

“Tsukishima, this is our new neighbor! Introduce yourself!” Hinata says.

“Are we going to get food, or what?” the tall boy replies in a monotone voice.

You find it weirdly annoying that this random boy would be so rude as to not introduce himself, but you decide they’re just silly first-year boys and it doesn’t matter anyways.

“Well, I’m going to get back to unpacking, so see you guys later…” you say, thinking about how you’re going to close the door after they leave.

“Yeah! Feel free to stop by our room anytime! We’re 1129!” Hinata says.

You give him a soft smile and nod, continuing to watch them as they walk away. Out of the three of them, the rude blonde one is the only one that clears six feet. He’s also dressed weirdly nicely, a white cotton t-shirt and some colored khaki shorts with very clean sneakers.

Putting him out of your mind, you take the door stop out from underneath the door and let it slam closed behind you.

“They seem nice,” your mother comments.

“I mean, I guess? Except for the really tall one. Doesn’t even matter, this semester is going to be hard and I need to focus on my studies,” you remind her.

“Of course, dear.”

**…**

Later that evening, after your mother leaves, you’ve been informed that there’s an introductory floor meeting in the common space at eight pm. As much as you don’t want to attend, since you know all the rules anyway, it’s mandatory and since school hasn’t started, you can’t use the excuse that you have homework.

You decide on wearing your jeans and dressy top to the meeting, simply because it’s not time yet to be trudging around in sweatpants. You put on your slippers, though, thinking that the common space is too gross to walk around only in socks.

Walking out into the common space, you see that more than a dozen people have already showed up. There’s only twenty or so of you to a floor, and you’ve lucked out with a single because of priority housing as a second-year. Two girls you recognize from your chemistry lecture last year are sitting on the floor, so you walk over to them.

“Hey guys!” you say with a smile.

“Hey, come sit with us!” one of them says, you think her name is Kim?

“Did you hear that we’re the only three second-year girls on the floor?” the other one tells you.

“What? No. That would make sense though, some of the first-year guys were already introducing themselves to me,” you reply.

“Oh? You mean the red-haired one? Yeah, we met him too,” Kim says.

“Yeah and his rude, tall friend,” you say.

“Who?”

You tell her, “never mind,” as the meeting starts. As you sit there, listening to the residential services woman talk about fire safety and room checks, your eyes can’t help but wander around the room. Most of the faces you don’t recognize, like the other girl said, but you see Hinata sitting almost in the front row, paying attention to everything the res services woman is saying. His friend, Yamaguchi, sits beside him. You wonder if he’s always this nervous? A new, dark-haired boy sits on the other side of Hinata. He looks really angry and indifferent, what’s up with all these tall boys looking so angry? At last you spot the blonde one, Tsukishima, last in the row, and unsurprisingly, on his phone. Your roll your eyes at the sight of him but remind yourself that it’s none of your business.

Finally, after another half an hour, the meeting is over. You say goodbye to the girls and begin walking to your room when someone stops you and says your name. You turn around, it’s Hinata. The three boys are standing behind him.

“Hey, you wanna come see our room!”

You really don’t understand why this boy is so insistent on being friends with you, but you politely reply, “uh, sure, it’s on the way, anyways.”

“Great! Follow me!”

Hinata walks past you and leads the group to his door. You walk in and gasp. Half of the room is almost barren, with only a black bedspread and a few storage boxes, while the other side has things strewn all over the place, with several large posters of… volleyball players?

“Are those, volleyball posters?” you ask.

“Yeah! We’re all on the volleyball team here! It’s the best sport ever!” Hinata states proudly.

“Oh, cool. Sorry, uh, I don’t really know anything about volleyball,” you shrug.

You hear a tsk behind you and whip your head around to see it’s the blonde-headed boy.

“I’m sorry?” you repeat.

“Well of course you don’t. You don’t seem like the type,” Tsukishima says from behind Yamaguchi and the other boy.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well you don’t exactly look athletic, look how shiny your nails are.”

“How dare you! I was on varsity tennis in high school!” you say, raising your voice.

“Wow, that’s so cool! Were you any good?” Hinata exclaims, breaking your rising frustration.

You turn back to Hinata, “our team went to state, but we didn’t win anything,” which earns you a scoff from Tsukishima.

“Oh, I’m sorry! That’s too bad,” Hinata replies.

“Whatever, it’s fine. I’m going back to my room now, excuse me,” you say.

Yamaguchi immediately moves out of the way and the other tall boy moves to what you guess is his side of the room. But Tsukishima still stands in front of the doorway, smirking at something on his phone.

Not wanting to be rude, you turn to the boy that Hinata shares a room with and ask, “I’m sorry, I didn’t meet you earlier, who are you?”

The dark-haired boy looks at you for a few seconds before realizing you’re talking to him.

“Oh, I’m Tobio Kageyama, Hinata’s roommate,” he says with a straight face.

“Kageyama and I used to hate each other in middle school!” Hinata blurts out.

“Oh. Well, glad you became friends,” you say, now turning to leave again.

As you walk towards Tsukishima, he shows no signs of moving. You stand in front of him, folding your arms over your chest, and try, “excuse me? Move?”

Tsukishima says nothing but continues looking at his phone, the light illuminating his face and shining off his glasses.

You step closer to him and say, “hello?”

You hear Yamaguchi behind you say, “Tsukki? She’s trying to leave.”

Tsukishima leans against the doorway but seems completely unfazed.

Getting angry, you start to get tempted to just walk through him if you have to. As you start to step forward, Tsukishima looks up and says, “alright, well, I’ve had enough of you dummies, I’m going back to my room,” and walks away.

Taken back, you stand in the doorway, almost defeated. Quickly, you recover and walk back to your room, not giving the other boys a second glance. Walking down the hall, you shake your head in disbelief at the audacity of Tsukishima. He better stop getting in your way or you will find something to yell at him about. You’re a second-year and he’s just a stupid first-year, he can’t treat you like that. Unlocking your door, you sigh deeply and remind yourself that you’re here for your studies, and you will not let some lanky four-eyed tree get in the way of that.


	2. Chapter 2

On the first day of classes, you wake up early to put together an outfit and pack your bag full of new notebooks, pencils, and snacks in case you get hungry. Your first class is at 9:30am, which is a decent time, at least it’s not an 8am, but it’s a bit of a far walk, near the other side of campus. Plus, it’s a stupid history class that you have to take to fulfill a requirement of the core curriculum. You’re a science major, why should you need to learn about the ancient Egyptians and why they built the pyramids?

You end up eating a bagel in your room because you don’t feel like going down to the dining hall, so at 9:10am, you step out of your room and walk to the elevator. To your dismay, Tsukishima is standing in front of it. With a roll of your eyes, you walk towards him and stand several feet away. He’s not on his phone, but instead you see him reading some of the posters put on the community bulletin board. Signs for try-outs for intramural sports and clubs of all kinds are overflowing off of the board. You spot the poster you made for the chemistry club and smile at how nicely it turned out, giving you a boost for the day.

For some reason, you decide to be polite and after clearing your throat to warn him, say, “Hi, Tsukishima.”

He doesn’t turn around to face you, lets alone says anything. Your hands ball up into fists. How dare he! What did you do to him?

The elevator light for down lights up and it dings. There is no one inside. Since he is closer, Tsukishima steps in first. You roll your eyes again, unable to control your annoyance at this, well, boy. Just because he’s tall doesn’t mean he’s a man.

You watch as he presses the ground floor button, then takes his phone out of his pocket. You side-glance at him to check if he isn’t looking at you. His eyes are glued to the screen, probably scrolling through Instagram or something.

The elevator speeds past floor nine… eight… seven… and you can’t stop fidgeting.

At last, you sigh and turn towards him, “are you really not going to say anything!”

He doesn’t look at you and both of you stand there in silence until the elevator hits the ground floor.

As the elevator dings, he looks up at the numbers and then down at you because you’re much shorter than him.

“No,” he states simply, and walks out of the elevator in full stride.

Your eyes widen at his nerve and then narrow as you start to get even more angry. You walk out of the elevator and begin your trek to class. Unfortunately, you can still see Tsukishima ahead of you.

_Look at his stupid head. I bet he’s not even intelligent. He’s just a fucking smart ass._

You continue the bombardment of rude thoughts almost all the way to class, but then realize that Tsukishima has been walking the same way as you since you both left the building. He hasn’t turned or gone into any other building?

At last, you watch in alarm as Tsukishima enters the building that your class is in.

_No, it can’t be. He has to be a math major, an engineer, literally anything but this._

Pulling the door open, there’s no sign of Tsukishima in the front lobby. You look at your phone for your schedule, telling you the class is in room 205. You trudge up the stairs and locate the room. You scan the hallway one last time but don’t see Tsukishima anywhere. You think hopefully that he went into a different classroom.

…but no such luck.

As you open the door to the class, made for only 25 people or so, there he is, sitting off to the side, still with his large headphones covering his ears.

_You’ve got to be FUCKING kidding me!_

You make a point to sit on the opposite side of the room from him, deciding to sit near the door but also in the second to last row in the back. This class is going to be a bore anyways, you might as well be on your laptop texting your friends or doing other homework.

The professor walks in moments later and begins to hand out the syllabus. Of course, the class has many papers and a semester-long project. It only reminds you of how much you hate history.

As the professor drones on about the various topics you’ll be covering and how he expects the papers to be structured, you keep sneaking glances at Tsukishima. He never looks at you, considering you’re sitting behind his viewpoint. You can’t help it, he frustrates you so much. It’s almost like you want to learn things about him just so that you can mock him about them later. From his single black pen for taking notes, to his blonde hair, to his stupid thick, black glasses.

At the end of class, the professor announces that he has already determined the partners for the semester-long project and that he has a chart on his desk for everyone to look at as they walk out.

You pack up your things quickly and beeline to the chart on the professor’s desk before Tsukishima has even put away his notebook.

You wait your turn as a couple other people look for their name. Finally, when you get up there, you move your finger way down the list until you spot your name in one of the columns. Next to it, the page reads, ‘Tsukishima, Kei.’

_Fuck._

Your face scrunched up in anger, you look over at the back of Tsukishima’s head, who is still packing up his things, and then storm out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting dinner with some friends, you come back off the elevator and are ready to either collapse in your bed or hit the books, whichever one finds you first. Walking off, you check your phone to see what time it is, when you almost step on Hinata, who is sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway near his door.

“Hinata? What are you doing?”

“Oh, hi! I’m working out here!”

You survey the notebooks, textbook, as well as his computer around him and you nod, “yea, I see that. But why?”

“Oh, well… Kageyama likes it really quiet. And well, I like to sing sometimes! Or talk a lot… especially when doing practice problems, it helps me to think out loud.”

You chuckle and shake your head.

_Of course he does…_

“Well, what about sitting on one of the couches in the common space?” you ask.

“There were people there too and I didn’t want to disturb them either. I figured here, I’m furthest away from everyone and can talk to my heart’s content!”

Hinata’s response makes you feel bad for him and wish you could help him somehow. You decide to let him in on a little secret.

“Well, I sometimes go to my friends’ rooms for the night to study, or to another building, so if you let me know in advance, I can leave my room unlocked for you and you can go in there to study, provided you don’t touch my stuff.”

Hinata’s eyes light up like fireworks before you and he yells, “OH MY GOSH REALLY!”

“Uh, yea. Why not. It beats sitting on the floor.”

“Thanks!! You’re the best second-year I’ve met so far!!” Hinata grins at you from ear to ear.

“No problem, I’m going to go do my own work now, too,” you start to walk away but pause and turn back around, “hey, uh, which one is Tsukishima’s room?”

“1102! Why!” Hinata asks.

“Oh, we’re in the same history class, and I have to work on a project with him.”

_Unfortunately…_

“That’s so cool! Tsukishima is so smart, smarter than the rest of us. That means you must be smart too!” Hinata shouts.

This shocks you, so all you manage is a quick, “thank you.”

You unlock your door, throw you bag onto the floor, and collapse onto your bed, letting out a groan of exhaustion. Changing into comfier clothes and fuzzy socks with stripes on them, you gear yourself up to go talk to Tsukishima. Fixing your hair in the mirror, you grab your history notebook to have something to hold rather than fidget with your hands, you walk down the hall.

You glance in the opposite direction and see that Hinata has gone back inside his room or disappeared somewhere else. You’re almost glad, because you don’t want him to make the situation any more awkward than you think it’s going to be. You take a deep breath and knock three times rapidly on the door.

“That better not be Hinata or I’m going to murder him,” you hear Tsukishima say through the door. You roll your eyes and shake your head at how rude he is to poor Hinata. Hinata is kind of a simple guy, but he’s probably never hurt anyone.

A few seconds later, Yamaguchi swings open the door and looks surprised to see you. Standing up close, he’s actually a few inches taller than you, making you instantly stand up taller not to seem inadequate.

“Uh, hi. Can I speak to Tsukishima?” you ask politely.

“Oh! Sure,” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, and he steps aside to let you come into the room.

“Thanks…” you give him a small smile, wondering how someone who seems so innocent can be best friends with such a jerk.

The cleanliness of their room astonishes you. Everyone has its own place, with many clear storage boxes stacked under the beds, a navy rug lies in the center of the room, and there’s even a line of shoes near the door. Tsukishima is sitting at his desk, his white large headphones over his ears, scrolling on his phone. You notice a bright green, small dinosaur stuffed animal lying on the side of what you assume to be Tsukishima’s bed and you smirk to yourself.

Yamaguchi closes the door behind you and moves to the middle of the room before speaking up.

“Uh, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima takes one headphone off of his ear and twists to face the room. He sees you standing behind Yamaguchi and makes a face that you read as a mix of annoyance and indifference. He takes off his headphones, putting them around his neck, and sets his phone on the desk.

“Yes?” Tsukishima demands.

“I don’t know if you know, but we’re partners for that project in history 2200. It’s semester-long, I figured we should talk about it,” you say, avoiding his piercing gaze.

He gives you a knowing sneer before replying, “come back during business hours,” and turning back around to face his desk.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi grumbles, holding one arm in the other awkwardly.

“What? I stopped doing homework hours ago. It’s not my fault I’m organized.”

“Excuse me?” you shout, unable to control your anger at someone calling you unorganized.

“I’m unorganized? You’ve met me for five minutes and think you can already judge what kind of person I am? I don’t need to prove anything to you, but I have great grades and am only taking this stupid class because it fulfills a requirement,” you argue.

“Great. Thanks. I don’t care,” Tsukishima says without turning back around to face you.

Yamaguchi stands in the middle of the room between you two, looking clearly nervous, his eyes wide and his shoulders up towards his ears.

“Fine. Not my problem I’m stuck with the lame first-year who still brings stuffed animals to scho–,” you’re interrupted by Tsukishima whipping out of his chair and storming to tower over you.

“Excuse me?” he growls, glaring at you.

Yamaguchi jumps at the sudden action and quickly rushes over and puts his hand on Tsukishima’s upper arm, pulling him back to no avail.

“Tsukki, she didn’t mean it! She was just…,” Yamaguchi stutters.

“Yamaguchi, thank you, but you don’t have to defend me,” you step towards Tsukishima and glare at him, “I don’t care what he thinks of me, but we’re fucking working on this project tomorrow.”

Tsukishima narrows his eyes at you before curtly stating, “only because I want it done early.”

You huff and shoot one last dirty look at him before turning around and saying goodbye to Yamaguchi on the way out. You whip open their door and storm back down the hall to your room, hearing the door slam behind you.

Once back in your room, you throw your notebook onto your futon and let out a groan. That fucking lamppost better be willing to put in his end of the work or you will be doing the whole project by yourself and giving him no credit. You don’t care how smart Hinata claims Tsukishima is, he’s an asshole who doesn’t deserve your hard work.

That night is the first night you dream of Tsukishima.

…

You’re running down a flight of stairs, trying to catch up to someone. They’re in the distance but moving quickly and you can’t seem to reach them. You feel like you’re falling down, tumbling on the stairs, but you get to them.

Finally, you tap them on the arm. They’re tall and wearing a white shirt. They turn around and you look into their face and it’s Tsukishima. His blonde hair is messy, scattered on his head and you recognize his thick, black glasses instantly. His caramel-colored eyes stare into your soul, yet they feel warm and inviting. He starts to move his head, leaning down towards you.

…

You wake up and jolt upright in your bed. The clock shows 3:20am. You switch on the lamp next to your bed to find no one in your room, the light making you squint your eyes, making them burn.

_It was just a dream. Tsukishima is not next to you._

You take a sip of water and lie back with your eyes open, reminding yourself that everything is fine. Turning on your side, you grab your worn, blue-striped stuffed hippopotamus and hold him to your chest, his plush head rubbing against your chin as you drift back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with this and taking the time to read!  
> next update will be in a couple days xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you all so much for reading, here is the next chapter. Think you'll find it fun ;)

Since it’s Saturday, especially given your crazy dreams early this morning, you catch up on sleep and snooze past your alarm. After 10am, you decide to roll out of bed and freshen up in the bathroom. It’s still too hot out to wear anything but a soft t-shirt and short pajama shorts. The air conditioning in the dorms only works about half the time anyways, so you’re just glad that you have two fans blowing air around the room. You’re about to pour the water out for your oatmeal when you hear the doorknob turn and the door open,

“Hello?”

“Tsukishima!” you shout, quickly turning to face away from him and covering your chest with your arms as he enters your room.

“Oh, my mistake. Don’t want to see anything I’m not supposed to see.” he says simply, closing his eyes.

Thinking quickly, you shakily walk towards your bathroom and grab your bathrobe off of the hook. Throwing it on, you step back out to him and glare at him.

“What the fuck!” you shout at him.

“I’m here to work on the project.”

“You could have knocked! Oh my God!” your arms are still crossed over your chest.

“Don’t leave your door unlocked,” he retorts, his face unreadable.

You can’t believe this is the one time you forgot…

In all your fury last night, you must have not remembered to click the lock.

“…nice robe,” Tsukishima says, smirking.

Your aunt got this robe for you as a Christmas gift: a short, all-grey robe with hippo eyes and ears on the hood.

“Thanks,” you say, cheeks burning out of embarrassment and frustration, “will you fucking leave so I can get dressed?”

“…Right,” he turns back around and walks out the door.

You feel like screaming but decide against it since Tsukishima is probably right behind the door. You quickly get dressed, throwing on your jean shorts from last night and a loose top for comfort.

Grabbing and peeling a banana, you open the door back up to find Tsukishima standing in front of your door, looking down at his phone.

“You can come back in,” you say, rolling your eyes, holding the door open for him.

The two of you now stand in the middle of your room in silence.

“…are we gonna go to the library or something?” you finally ask.

“That’s too far to walk,” he snaps.

“Fine then. Where?”

“Why not in here? It’s quiet. You can sit on your futon and I’ll take your bed,” Tsukishima says, already unpacking his backpack.

“Uh, what??” you stammer, staring at him as he climbs onto your bed, moving your pillow vertically against the wall to make himself a backrest. With his height, Tsukishima’s feet are still almost all the way at the other end of the twin xl bed.

“Excuse me??” you try again as you start to walk over to him.

“What? We’re both not going to sit on that tiny couch?” he says dismissively as he opens up his laptop.

“And that gives you the right to sit on my bed! We could literally go out into the common room!”

“No. It’s dirty out there, and honestly that’s too much of a chance to run into Hinata.”

You put your hands on your hips as you stand beside your bed with Tsukishima in it.

“Literally there is nothing wrong with Hinata! He’s super sweet and just wants to do his best,” you scowl.

“That’s the problem. He’s too happy and too stupid to understand that things just don’t go your way all the time,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“You’re literally so mean. Leave the boy alone,” you glare are him.

“Gladly.”

Tsukishima goes back to typing on his laptop while you stand beside him, dumbfounded at the situation. The boy that you hate is in your bed, working on a project you haven’t even discussed!

“…what are you even typing!” you shout again as you start to get angry. You walk even closer and lean against the side of the bedframe to try and see when Tsukishima shuts his laptop.

“Excus-,” you’re interrupted by Tsukishima leaning towards you and kissing you.

His lips meet yours lightly at first, then you kiss him back and they press harder against yours. Not letting go, he rolls over on your bed and kneels in front of you, putting his hand on the back of your head. You continue to kiss until you suddenly pull back.

You look at him with the utmost confusion, “bu-, but you hate me, wha-?”

“It’s a fine line,” he mutters so you can barely hear.

“Between what?” you pry.

Tsukishima looks up at you and his eyes pierce your soul as he says, “hate and… lust.”

You watch as his cheeks redden. Tsukishima? Like you? Your head is spinning, so you walk over and plop down on your futon.

“Are you okay? You look kind of pale,” you hear Tsukishima say as you watch him get off of your bed.

“I… just give me a second. I was so set on hating you that I don’t know how to feel. Plus, you don’t really seem like the type of person to even have feelings.”

“I’m not. I didn’t say I like you.”

You whip your head to look at him sitting beside you, “huh?”

“I’m not all gushy about you, don’t flatter yourself.”

As you look at him, you realize that he really isn’t bad looking. His blond hair has hair going every which way, but it suits him, and his thick, black glasses only heighten his golden, almost dark sand-like eyes. His neck is long and lean, and you think about what it would be like to kiss him again.

“You’re rude. And offensive. And I hate you,” you say, leaning in to kiss him.

You hear his resort of, “I hate you too,” before he meets your lips again, this time kissing you harder than before. You wrap your arms around his back and use one hand to pull gently on his hair. He grunts slightly and this turns you on even more. Making Tsukishima moan becomes your new task as you’re sure he finds making noise during sex a sign of weakness.

You feel him lift you on your feet. You’re much shorter than he is so you have to stand on your toes, and he has to lean down. He grabs the back of your neck and squeezes, then forces his tongue into your mouth. You groan and press into him even harder. You hate him but kissing him molds your anger and forces it into something productive. His non-existent feelings towards you are like gasoline adding to the fire.

You pull away to grab the bottom of his shirt and start pulling upwards. In your mind, you’re shocked at how you can see Tsukishima’s ab ridges. They’re not entirely sculpted and defined, but you can tell that whatever training they do in volleyball is working for him. The sight triggers a feeling of wetness in your lower body and you can’t help but lick your lips.

In retaliation, he swiftly pulls down your shorts to reveal your grey panties. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, you realize they’re not very sexy, but you definitely didn’t expect to be having sex with Tsukishima today. Or any day.

You step out of your shorts and leave them on the floor, standing on your toes again to continue kissing him while using your hands to unbutton his shorts. Your shirt is cropped, and you don’t think Tsukishima is a boob guy anyways, so you leave it on.

As you continue to make out, you feel Tsukishima push you towards your bed. You feel your knees buckle and you’re pushed on your back, falling onto your sheets with a dull thud. Tsukishima takes off his shorts while you move so that you are vertically lying on the bed. He’s so fucking tall; you figure you should give him as much room as possible. 

Tsukishima moves onto the bed and gets on all fours above you. You see that he has taken off his glasses and put them on your desk. His pupils are dilated so that the mesmerizing gold is almost gone. You look down and see his boxers are light blue with little brown dinosaurs on them, his bulge leaning tightly against them.

Flipping your eyes up at him, you smirk, “nice boxers.”

“Fuck off,” he replies.

You sit up to reach him, pecking his lips, then moving down to his neck. You breathe heavily and begin to grab the skin on his neck with your teeth.

“It’s the summer,” he growls, jerking away from you.

“Guess I’ll find other ways,” you retort, grabbing his bulge through his underwear almost too harshly. He groans but doesn’t tell you to stop. You squeeze a few times, holding him in your hand, then grab the hem of the dinosaurs and pull them down. It flips out in front of you, revealing how long Tsukishima really is.

You grab it in your hand and begin to run your tongue over his tip, tasting the precum slowly dripping off of it. Flicking the tip a couple times with your tongue, you earn a groan from Tsukishima, causing you to release him and lie back. 

“Condom?” he asks, his voice raspy.

“Top drawer,” you answer.

He opens the drawer and rips open the packet, putting the condom on.

“Take them off,” he says.

Wanting to feel him inside you, you do as you’re told, sliding your panties off and tossing them over the side of the bed. You feel him watching you in anticipation, so you make him wait and do it slowly.

As soon as they’re off, Tsukishima takes one hand and roughly slides it over your sensitive area. You hiss as he grabs you and slides you further on your back. He then kneels closer to you and inserts himself quickly, making you hiss louder.

He begins to pump back and forth and you wrap your legs around his back so he can reach further into you, even though he’s already so long. Seeing this as a challenge, Tsukishima begins to slam his hips even harder into you, making you groan loudly and press your fingernails into his shoulders.

“Still don’t like my nails?” you say breathlessly in between thrusts.

“No. Flip over,” he demands, sitting on your bed to catch his own breath, playing mindlessly with himself.

You sit up and get on your hands and knees, facing away from him. He re-inserts back into you and you both let out a grunt. After a few minutes of thrusting his hips into you again, you bend down on your elbows rather than your hands, getting tired. With this new angle, he rubs against your most sensitive part and you are unable to suppress a moan and a, “fuck.”

You feel your cheeks burn as you didn’t want Tsukishima to know he’s bringing you such pleasure.

He starts to pump even faster, causing you to feel a tingle in your core. Almost covered by the sound of the two of you breathing heavily, you hear a quiet moan, “Tadashi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all are intense Haikyuu stans like myself, please give one of my dear friends a read, she is @lxurentia and her stories are wonderful! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes instantly widen, and you try and process what Tsukishima just said as he continues to thrust into you. You then come to your senses and move forward, letting him fall out of you. He starts to grab you to reinsert, but you quickly turn around to face him.

“Excuse me?” you stare at him, confused.

Tsukishima glistens with sweat and his sandy hair is even more messy than it was before. Any feelings of attractiveness you had for him have all disappeared, replaced only by pity for him and regret of your actions. He won’t look at you, and you assume it’s because he knows you heard him.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” you shout, “why are you banging me if you like Yamaguchi?”

He begins to move off of the bed, taking the condom off and throwing it aggressively into your trash can.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says sternly.

“We were fucking, and you moaned his name!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU HEARD!” he whips his head to look at you while putting on his dinosaur briefs and his shorts. He starts to gather his belongings quicker.

“That doesn’t seem like nothi–,” you’re cut off.

“Stop talking,” he demands. You watch from your bed as Tsukishima puts on his shirt and his backpack over his shoulders. He gives you one last harsh glance as you sit on your bed, dumbstruck, and then walks out and slams your door, signifying that all pleasurable activities have come to an end.

…

Several days pass, and you and Tsukishima have still not spoken. In class, you sit on opposite sides of the room, and you leave before he even finishes packing up his things. He must be avoiding you in the hallways, because you never see him outside of history. One afternoon as you’re heading down to see if you have any mail, you find Hinata and Yamaguchi waiting for the elevator. As soon as he sees you, Hinata greets you.

“Hi!! We’re just about to get dinner in the dining hall if you want to come!!” he tells you.

“Oh, uh. I was only going down to check if I had mail.”

“I haven’t spoken to you in a while, have you been busy? I haven’t really seen you around. You should come and eat with us so we can catch up!” Hinata insists.

It’s true that you haven’t eaten dinner yet and eating with Hinata will probably be better than eating alone anyways.

“Sure, fine,” you give him a smile.

“Yay!” he shouts as the elevator dings.

Once downstairs, the three of you find a table, with you sitting in front of Hinata and diagonally from Yamaguchi. Immediately, Hinata begins telling you about every single one of his classes, with you only half listening. You keep glancing at Yamaguchi, who happily nods along to Hinata’s stories and eats his meal peacefully. Not that you would ever consider it yourself, but you see why Tsukishima likes him.

When Hinata takes a break from talking for two seconds to eat his food, you look over at Yamaguchi and ask him how he’s doing.

“Oh, I- I’m fine,” Yamaguchi gives you a weak smile.

Suddenly, Hinata stops talking and waves frantically at someone behind you.

“Oh, hi Kageyama! Hi Tsukishima!”

_Oh no._

You twist around in your seat, and indeed you see Kageyama and Tsukishima walking towards you. Kageyama sits down next to you, muttering a hello, and begins to furiously shovel food in his mouth. Tsukishima stops near the table, glances at you, then continues walking past the four of you.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi calls, but Tsukishima keeps walking and sits down at an empty table near the other end of the cafeteria.

“What’s wrong with Tsukishima?” Hinata asks.

Between mouthfuls of food, Kageyama replies “Mad… at… her…” and pointing his utensil at you.

You look at Yamaguchi for any reaction, but he only keeps glancing at Tsukishima.

“What did you do?” Hinata looks at you, wide-eyed.

“Uh…” you stutter.

“Well?” Hinata asks again.

You feel your cheeks burn and you’re sure that your entire face is red.

“It’s not really my place to say anything. I’m not really friends with you guys enough, but if Tsukishima tells you guys, then I understand,” you look down at your food.

“Tsukishima never really tells us anything, but okay!”

You’re thankful for Hinata for moving onto a different topic almost immediately. You look over at Tsukishima, who has put on his headphones and is eating his dinner in silence.

_Guess it took something about Yamaguchi to make Tsukishima lose his cool and not even be able to sit near me._

You notice that Yamaguchi was watching you as you looked at Tsukishima, but he quickly turns away and focuses back on his food.

Starting to get up, you say, “I think I’m going to head up, I’ll see you guys later…”

“Bye!!” Hinata shouts as you walk away.

…

After studying for your upcoming exam in your room, you realize you never actually went down to check if you got any mail. Getting up and putting on your slippers, you walk out of your room and start down the hall.

Passing by Hinata’s room, you see that the door is open. You slow down, peering inside to try and say hi to Hinata. The lights in the room have been turned off except for Kageyama’s desk lamp and Hinata’s glow-in-the-dark stickers. Yamaguchi is standing in the middle of the room, hugging Hinata, sobbing.

“Yamaguchi, it’s okay. You’re a great person!” Hinata comforts him, with his back to you.

You make eye contact with Yamaguchi and look at his tear-stricken face. His cheeks are all red, making his freckles stand out even more and his hair is drooping into his eyes. You feel an ache in your heart looking at him, knowing this is probably your fault.

You open your mouth, half of shock and half like you’re about to say something, but you refrain. You look away and continue walking down the hall. As you wait for the elevator, you begin to gnaw nervously at your lip with your teeth. The elevator dings and you get on. In the mail room, you give the clerk your room number and wait as he goes to check your slot. He comes back with a small package, probably from your mother.

“Are you okay?” the clerk asks you.

“Huh?” you ask in confusion, when you realize a single tear has escaped your eye and is running down your cheek. You quickly take your index finger and wipe it away.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for the package,” you tell him, grabbing it out of his hand quickly, not wanting him to reply.

In the elevator, more tears begin to fall, and you scrunch up your face to stop any snot from leaking out. The elevator opens and the other second-year girls on your floor are in the common room. You try and quickly walk past them, but one of them asks, “why are you crying?”

You speed past them, unable to answer without actually starting to cry. Why are you crying? It’s not for yourself. You want nothing to do with Tsukishima, and that wasn’t the first time ever you were having sex, so there’s nothing to regret. Keeping your head down as you pass Hinata’s door, not even bothering if it’s open or closed, you run to your room and open the door. You start to cry harder as you realize that your tears are your sadness for Yamaguchi, who doesn’t know that Tsukishima likes him, and your anger for Tsukishima, who doesn’t have the guts to say anything. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's a new, albeit shorter, chapter. It's taken me a couple days to write cause I got ghosted by someone who I thought liked me and it made me a little too sad to write.   
> I'll be coming up with more soon, promise xx

The boys are nowhere to be found for several days. You don’t tell any of your friends that you and Tsukishima had sex. They don’t know who he is, and it’s honestly unimportant at this point. You don’t miss him in the slightest and are angry at him for hurting Yamaguchi. At this point, with him crying to Hinata, you assume that Tsukishima told Yamaguchi what he’d done. You find yourself missing Hinata, just because his little ball of energy kept everyone happier, even for a few minutes.

Finally, history class rolls around and you dread having to see Tsukishima. At the same time, you plan to confront him. Demand to know what his problem is. Force him to tell Yamaguchi the truth, because seeing the freckled boy cry made your heart shatter for him.

As you walk into class, you see Tsukishima is already there, white headphones and all. The entire class, you stare at him instead of paying attention. His head is down the whole time and you watch as he scribbles in his notebook mindlessly. The professor ultimately dismisses class five minutes earlier as he can see that everyone was basically falling asleep listening to him talk about the stone age. You get up out of your seat and wait in the hallway by the door. After what seems like forever, Tsukishima finally walks out of the door, head hung. You notice he’s wearing all black, almost resembling Kageyama if it wasn’t for the blonde hair. Grabbing the sleeve of his jacket, you pull him aside. He makes an incredibly surprised look which turns to anger when he sees that it’s you.

Pulling off his headphones, he immediately snarls, “what?”

“We need to talk,” you tell him seriously. Looking into his eyes, you see that underneath his glasses, they’re red and very puffy, like he’s been crying. The gold speckles in his eyes are darker, moodier.

“No, we definitely don’t. I have nothing to say,” he starts to walk away.  
“I don’t give a fuck!” you shout.

People are starting to stare, so you lower your voice before saying, “you can just listen, then.”

Tsukishima crosses his arms and glares at you but doesn’t move.

Taking a breath, you start, “you need to tell Yamaguchi­–.”

“No,” Tsukishima starts to walk away again.

“KEI TSUKISHIMA, YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!” you yell.

He jumps and turns back around to you. He grabs your sweatshirt sleeve and pulls you into the now empty classroom.

“Will you fucking keep it down? Jesus.”

“As long as you stop trying to leave while I’m talking to you,” you smirk.

He stays quiet, so you continue, “You and I both know you like Yamaguchi. You don’t have to admit it to me, but I’m not stupid. Besides, I don’t know if you know, but Yamaguchi went crying to Hinata a couple days ago.”

You watch as Tsukishima scrunches his face, as if considering if you’re telling him the truth.

“How do you know,” he grumbles.

“I went to go pick up my mail after you made the scene at dinner. Hinata’s door was open and Yamaguchi was crying.”

“Well. I didn’t tell him anything so maybe was about something else.”

“Oh, just like the reason your eyes are puffy is about a class project?” you jeer.

“Fuck you. This is your fault.”

“Definitely not. You came onto me–, you know what, it doesn’t even matter. What you need to do now is tell Yamaguchi how you feel.”

“I don’t feel anything, so I can’t do that,” Tsukishima huffs.

“I don’t even know what he sees in you, you’re so fucking difficult,” you roll your eyes and start to walk out.

“FINE. You seem better at this, tell me what to do,” he pleads.

“Take him to a private place. You don’t have to explain to him that we had sex, that’d actually be pretty devastating… Anyways. Tell him how you feel about him. When you miss him, stuff like that. Can you do that?”

Tsukishima looks quite worried and doesn’t say anything.

“…What?” you ask.

He doesn’t speak and starts to walk out of the room.

“Tsukishima!” you shout, but he acts like he doesn’t hear you. 

…

You’re working on a problem set when you get a knock on your door. It’s soft and quick, so it can’t be Tsukishima or Hinata.

“Coming!” you yell, throwing your binder to the side.

You open the door to find Yamaguchi standing at your door, looking down at the floor in a white, oversized sweatshirt. He’s playing with his fingers and even though he’s several inches taller than you, you just want to give him a hug.

“Yamaguchi?”

He looks up at you, “oh! Uh, hi! I, uh… wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay…”

“Yeah! Come on in!” you move to the side of your door, holding it open.

“Oh! Thanks,” he shuffles in. 

“Is everything okay?” you ask, knowing it isn’t.

“Well… not really…”

“Do you want to sit?”

“Sure,” he says, sitting on the edge of your futon.

You move the binder that you threw earlier off the seat and sit down next to him.

“What’s up?” you try again.

Yamaguchi starts to play with his fingers in his lap again, and starts, “well… I know that you and Tsukki have been spending some time together. And I, uh…” he trails off.

“Yamaguchi…”

“You, uh. You can call me Tadashi. Hinata just likes the formalities. I think it’s because he thinks everyone taller than him needs his respect.”

“Oh. Okay. Tadashi, I don’t know how much you know about me and Tsukishima, but I want you to know that we’re nothing more than partners for that stupid history project.”

“Really?” he looks at you with glossy, large eyes. He looks seconds away from tearing up.

“Yes, I promise,” you do your best to reassure him.

“What was Kageyama talking about, then? At dinner? He said Tsukki was mad at you. I haven’t talked to Tsukki about it, but it didn’t seem like it was only about the project,” he asks.

“Um… I don’t know if you want to hear it from me and not Tsukishima.”

He stares at you and his lip starts to quiver.

“Tadashi…” you trail off.

“Please just tell me,” he says as tears start to fall.

“Just, uh. Please don’t be mad at me,” you say in a quiet voice, “I didn’t know about you, you have to understand.”

“I do,” he squeaks.

“We were working on the project and got pretty intimate,” you watch as his face goes into shock, “but please, both of us didn’t enjoy it! It was a mistake on both ends–.”

“No, I understand!” his shoulders start to shake.

“Tadashi, you really need to talk to Tsukishima. He can explain better, I–.”

Yamaguchi stands up abruptly, “thank you. I won’t bother you anymore,” and starts walking towards the door.

“Tadashi…” you begin, but he’s already opening the door.

You stand in the middle of your room, left alone for the second time that day.


	7. Chapter 7

After Yamaguchi’s outburst in your room, you decide to give them all a little bit of space to collect themselves. But ultimately, the history project needs to get done and it gives you anxiety that you and Tsukishima haven’t even started or thought of a topic.

You walk down to Tsukishima’s room, expecting the worst. The door is slightly ajar, and you hear voices as you approach.

“Yamaguchi, please listen to me,” you hear Tsukishima say.

“Tsukki, I already know,” Yamaguchi says with a tightness in his voice, like he’s crying.

You move closer towards the door to hear more of the conversation.

“Then you know that it meant nothing, and she didn’t like it either,” Tsukishima tells him.

“Why are you explaining yourself to me, Tsukki? I just want you to be happy.”

“Tadashi…”

Crouched near the door, you silently urge Tsukishima to tell Yamaguchi his real feelings. Both of them are silent, and from your angle you cannot see into the room. A momentary lapse in judgement causes you to get up and push open the door the rest of the way. You walk in to find both of them facing each other but not saying anything. Yamaguchi looks at you through his tears in shock and Tsukishima immediately glare at you.

“Yamaguchi! Tsukishima likes you and he’s literally just too big of a coward to tell you!” you shout.

“Tsukki??” Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima for confirmation.

“I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of this,” Tsukishima growls.

“Tadashi, that’s what I was trying to tell you before when you ran out of the room!” you look at Tsukishima, “fucking tell him already!” you yell.

“Get out!” Tsukishima shouts, starting to walk towards you.

“Fine, fine,” you peacefully put your hands in the air and back away, “but after you’re done, we need to talk about the topic of our project!”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at you, “dinosuars.”

He then proceeds to slam the door in your face.

You stand in the hallway in front of their door for a moment, shook at how hard Tsukishima slammed the door. Then, you lean your ear up against the door to try and get a listen. It’s muffled, but you can still hear the two talking.

“Tsukki, is what she said true?” Yamaguchi asks with a shaky voice.

You hear Tsukishima sigh, and then finally respond, “...yeah. Tadashi, I like you very much.”

“Oh, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cries in relief, “I’ve liked you for such a long time!”

Loud thumping makes you assume that Yamaguchi has run to give Tsukishima either a hug or a kiss, but you’re suddenly interrupted in the hallway.

“What are you doing?” a voice asks you.

“AHH!” you scream, jumping and quickly turning your head to see it’s just Hinata.

“Oh my, Hinata, you really scared me. Let’s go away from the door,” you push the red-haired boy along before Tsukishima can open the door and find the both of you standing there, listening inside.

“Oh, sorry! But what are you doing out here?” Hinata asks again.

“I was, uh, trying to talk to Tsukishima about our project, but he was a little busy with Yamaguchi,” you explain vaguely.

“Ooohhh. Do you think Yamaguchi finally told Tsukishima how he feels?”

You turn and look at Hinata, confused, “how do you know about that?”

“Oh! Yamaguchi has been so obvious with that for over a year now. He only calls Tsukishima by the nickname he gave him, and always does nice things for him. Plus, he told me,” Hinata explains.

“Well, I think they finally told each other just now,” you smile.

“That’s so exciting! …But what about you and Tsukishima?”

“Oh no, Tsukishima and I were never a good match. Anything that happened was almost out of spite,” you blush, wondering if Hinata has heard any of the more intimate details.

“I don’t know what you mean!”

You laugh at him, and simply respond, “that’s okay. You don’t need to.”

“Well, I could try and set you up with someone from the volleyball team!” Hinata decides.

“Really? You’d do that?” you look at him, curiously.

“Of course! …Oh, wait. Everyone is kind of involved already… Oh, but Tanaka! No, wait, he’s in love with Kiyoko.”

You start to laugh as you say, “Hinata, it’s really okay! I’m here at school to focus on my studies. Do you want to go sit out in the common room?”

“Sure! Kageyama is studying and he would just yell at me if I were to go into our room and disturb him.”

The two of you sit on the couches and you let Hinata ramble about volleyball until Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk out into the common room from the hallway, holding hands. You smile wide as they stop in front of you, Yamaguchi hiding slightly behind Tsukishima.

“Hi guys,” you smirk.

“Yamaguchi! You look so red!” Hinata points out.

“Looks like the two of you made up,” you continue.

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi answers shyly, blushing even further.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima dismisses you. 

“Where are you guys going?” Hinata asks.

“To get food,” Yamaguchi replies.

“Can we come? I’m hungry!” Hinata groans.

“Ugh, fine,” Tsukishima says, causing both you and Hinata to widen your eyes.

“Tsukishima, nice? Almost… tolerable? Impossible,” you mock.

“Fuck you, you don’t have to come!” Tsukishima scowls at you.

“Tsukki, be nice,” Yamaguchi rubs Tsukishima’s arm with his free hand.

“Aww, well look at that,” standing up off the couch, you add, “alright, let’s go get some food before everything closes.”

“I’ll go get Kageyama!” Hinata calls, already running down the hall.

“Looks like you’ll be the fifth wheel,” Tsukishima smirks at you.

“Huh?” you ask.

“You don’t know? Kageyama and Hinata are also together,” Yamaguchi explains.

“Wow… and they all let you room with each other?” you question.

“With mandatory same-sex housing, the gays win,” Yamaguchi shrugs.

“Food! Food! The time for food has come!” Hinata sings down the hall.

“Hinata, you moron! Shut up already! You don’t have to announce to everyone where we’re going!” Kageyama groans.

“Those two?” you look at Yamaguchi skeptically, “those two are a couple?”

“A dysfunctional one at best,” Tsukishima answers, rolling his eyes.

The five of you step onto the elevator and you’re almost hit with a pang of loneliness being the odd one out. But then Kageyama starts asking you what kind of food you like to eat, and whether or not you like milk. You may not like Tsukishima all that much, but his friends are really great and have accepted you into their group. And who knows, maybe he’ll warm up to you when you buy him a new dinosaur plushie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we've come to the end! (mainly because I ran out of ideas)
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading!  
> Please check out my other works, I'll be writing more Haikyuu!! things soon xx


End file.
